About That Christmas Is Done
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Porque todos podem atribuir pelo menos um significado para o natal, mas Harry encontrou vários. Para Electra Heart (Aka Robin Severus). Feliz Natal e um INCRÍVEL 2013 para você.


_De repente do riso fez-se o pranto__  
__Silencioso e branco como a bruma__  
__E das bocas unidas fez-se a espuma__  
__E das mãos espalmadas fez-se o espanto.__  
__De repente da calma fez-se o vento__  
__Que dos olhos desfez a última chama__  
__E da paixão fez-se o pressentimento__  
__E do momento imóvel fez-se o drama._

Vinícius de Moraes

* * *

**About That Christmas Is Done  
**By Meel Jacques

* * *

**Arrependimento**

Em algum momento eles quebraram, mas Harry nunca soube explicar quando e onde aconteceu; quando Potter percebeu Draco estava distante, os beijos não tinham mais emoção, não existia mais nada entre eles. Ninguém nunca soube sobre essa paixão desenfreada que tinham compartilhado. Mesmo assim Harry não cederia fácil, porque ele sabia o que sentia por Draco, apenas não sabia como demonstrar isso.

Quando o outono acabou, Harry já havia desistido; não poderia mais suportar as palavras cruéis que Draco lhe jogava, a barreira entre eles já havia sido formada e nada parecia quebrá-la. Tentou desabafar com seus amigos, mas onde encontraria coragem para contar tudo o que se passava em sua mente e quantas vezes já havia sofrido por alguém que havia lhe descartado quando não mais lhe convés. Ele deveria conhecer melhor Draco e saber que nada de bom poderia sair de uma relação entre eles, afinal, essa era uma situação em que apenas uma pessoa poderia sair machucada; aquela pessoa que havia se envolvido emocionalmente.

Nesse momento de sua vida, enquanto observava a última folha da estação cair, Harry se deu conta que estava arrependido de ter se envolvido. Potter nunca quis se apaixonar, ainda mais por alguém que não se preocupava com ele.

**Reconciliação**

Quando desceu as escadas naquele vigésimo dia do mês mais frio de Hogwarts, Harry estava desanimado. Ninguém havia ficado para o natal e Harry não quis aceitar passar o fim do ano na casa dos Weasleys, ele estava deprimido demais e não conseguiria encará-los sem antes começar a chorar. Não queria ser fraco. Garotos não deveriam ser tão sensíveis, mas uma quantidade enorme de emoções quebrava em seu peito sempre que percebia que estava sozinho, que todos tinham alguém para amar, menos ele.

Mentira, ele amava alguém, mas não queria admitir que aquele seu relacionamento houvesse ultrapassado os limites da paixão e se tornado algo ainda mais doloroso, porque quanto maior é o amor, maior é sua felicidade ou sua desgraçada e nesse momento Harry sentia-se bastante miserável.

Mexer rapidamente em seus presentes, mas sem muita curiosidade. Questionou-se se o dia passaria muito lentamente. Ele só queria que aquela tortura acabasse de vez. Até que alguém o chamou.

- Senhor Potter! Senhor Potter! Alguém aqui fora está querendo falar com o senhor. Se apresse!

O coração de Harry disparou em expectativa. Poderia ser Draco querendo se reconciliar, querendo-lhe de volta. Um sorriso rasgou seu rosto pálido, mas ele sabia que essas eram apenas suas miseras esperanças berrando em sua mente. Ele estava ficando insano, sabia que um dia precisaria superar tudo isso e perguntar com toda a coragem possuía o que tinha acontecido.

Andou silenciosamente a caminho da porta do Salão Comunal da Grifinória a fim de atender quem o chamava. Seus olhos praticamente pularam de órbita.

**Perdão**

- Draco!

O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior antes de encará-lo.

- Podemos conversar?

Harry acenou freneticamente antes de fechar a janela que leva em direção a Torre da Grifinória. Caminharam silenciosamente por alguns segundos até a paciência de Harry se esgotar.

- E então?

Nesse momento Draco parou, seus olhos estavam nublados e molhados, parecia que o loiro estava segurando o choro há algum tempo. Abriu a boca na para falar alguma coisa que saiu meio estrangulada, mas audível.

- Sinto muito.

A frase pegou Harry de surpresa. Ele não esperava que Draco fosse tão direto ou que realmente estivesse sofrendo com essa distancia entre eles. Mas se havia algo de errado porque não o tinha procurado? Tremeu quando sentiu o vento frio do início de uma tempestade de neve se aproximando, mas não se importou. Não que ele soubesse que iria cair neve, foi apenas um palpite.

- Pelo quê?

Ele ansiava saber seus motivos, suas dúvidas. O que Harry havia feito de errado?

- Eu estava assustado, tudo bem? Não sabia o que fazer! Acho que as coisas estavam ficando muito sérias.

Aquilo havia sido um choque até mesmo para o moreno. Todo seu desespero foi substituído por uma raiva inesperada.

- Sérias demais, você diz? E eu estava preocupado, achando que havia feito algo de errado! Você sabe o que eu passei? Sabe o que eu sofri? Você nem imagina! Estava se divertindo enquanto eu me contorcia por dentro preocupado com você!

- Eu já disse que sinto muito!

- ISSO NÃO É O BASTANTE!

As lágrimas que Draco segurava agora caiam como enxurrada. O loiro abaixou os olhos em direção ao assoalho para que Harry não visse seu estado lastimável. Sentia-se tão mal, humilhado e, de certa forma, culpado

**Amor**

Rapidamente o loiro correu na direção do moreno e lhe deu um abraço apertado sussurrando palavras desconexas.

- Me solte! E-eu não quero que você me toque! Tenho nojo, raiva, ódio de você!

- Não diga isso! – Draco gritou apertando-o com força junto de si enquanto o encarava sem medo. Harry sentia-se uma criança enquanto tremia junto ao corpo de seu ex-amante – Mais que merda, Harry, eu estava sobre pressão!

- E não está agora? – Harry perguntou sem desviar o olhar. Draco meneou a cabeça negativamente.

- Agora eu não me importo mais, porque eu te amo, Harry. – Draco choramingou e a frase ficou no ar. Os olhos azuis do mais velho o pegou desprevenido e neles continham tanta firmeza e esperança que Harry estremeceu ainda mais. Mais uma vez Harry não conseguia transmitir todos os seus sentimentos, não sabia o que falar, mas Draco não precisava de suas palavras, porque ele o entendia como ninguém mais o fazia - Nós vamos fazer isso dar certo.

A neve finalmente caiu, mas nenhum dos dois estava prestando atenção em mais nada. Só havia eles naquele momento e quando seus lábios, línguas e dentes se misturaram em uma dança lenta e ritmada ambos sentiram-se completos e sabiam que não poderiam desejar nada mais valioso para o natal do que aquele sentimento que estavam mais uma vez compartilhando.

* * *

**Fim**


End file.
